


Never Again

by anabrumk



Series: Leaving/Returning [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabrumk/pseuds/anabrumk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's thoughts after he returned to the Horcrux Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Ron couldn’t forgive himself from what he’d done to Harry and Hermione. When he decided to follow that blue light and look for them that night, he already knew there was a possibility they wouldn’t want to forgive him. And truly, he was already ready for that. Nevertheless, when seeing the doe and noticing Harry wasn’t coming back to the surface after jumping in that freezing water, Ron panicked. The only thing he could think of was to save his best friend, even though he wasn’t sure if that was still true.

                  The following events were so breathtaking – not in the good way – that the red head’s worries about his supposedly eminent rejection were drained from his mind. Actually, those feelings were replaced for a much more joyful one. He came back and Harry was there with him, trusting him again.

                  As soon as they got to the tent, Ron’s heart started racing as if it was going to jump out of his chest. Harry had forgiven him, but what about Hermione? How would she react? He had no idea of what he’d do if she didn’t forgive him as well.

                  Since third year he’d been feeling strange, like there was something pulling him to her. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not, though. The closer he got to Hermione, the happier he felt. However, the mere time they spent together back then, the more they’d bicker and throw knives at one another. He didn’t know how to deal with it. That was, he hadn’t known how to deal with it until Fred and George gave him the salvation. Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. He could finally do the right thing. He promised to himself he’d be kind and gentle and be there for her, whenever she needed him.

                  He broke this promise that rainy night.

But now he was there, back at the Forest of Dean, waiting for her to show up. A few moments passed and then he heard her voice, her beautiful voice, the voice that had brought him back to them, to her. Ron saw her face for the first time in months. He didn’t know if he should be happy or not about it. Happy because he’d missed her like hell. Sad because her eyes were bloodshot and watery and she was pale and, oh, so thin. Looking with doubled attention, he saw her eyes, those eyes that were so tired of crying, widened at the sight of him. Taking that as a good sign, Ron gave a half smile and started to lift his arms, a silently invitation for her to let her be embraced by those arms.  When he saw her coming in his direction he felt the most incredible feeling of happiness he’d ever felt. Nonetheless, once she was close enough, that emotion was soon transformed into pain. The only thing he could see between being punched and scratched was a glimpse of her brown irises, full of rage and frustration. He could be wrong, but it seemed to him there was something else there too, and he hoped it was affection.

Holding on to the wish Hermione would come around eventually, Ron took in every foul word she thrown at him, in order to remember how much pain he had put her through, so then he would think twice before hurting her again.

A few hours later, after all the anger had been contained and Harry had gone look for wild mushrooms, Ron sat on his old bed, turned to Hermione’s one, where she was sound asleep. He drank in the sight of her, his eyes wet and his hands, restless, turning the deluminator on his hands. Lowering his head, he thought of everything he had done and how it had affected her. He loved Hermione and he couldn’t bear seeing her like that again.

He looked at her one more time before laying down. He would never leave or hurt her again. That was a promise. And this time, he wouldn’t break it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second (and last) part of the Leaving/Returning Series.  
> I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review ^^  
> -Ana Laura


End file.
